This proposal is concerned with an investigation of the mechanism of microbial degradation of sterol side chains such as beta-sitosterol and campesterol, because these phytosterols are the ultimate source of raw materials for steroid hormone syntheses. We have already accomplished the conversion of delta 9(11)-sterols into delta 9(11)-17-keto steroids, which are impportant intermediates for the preparation of corticosteroids.